The Secrets of De Faux Xiang
by Gothar Hrothgar II
Summary: THE JOURNEY THROUGH ETERNITY VI. After the events that befell Harrogath, an assassin named Nivae went back to De Faux Xiang, a place she calls home. However, when she arrived, things aren't how they're supposed to be. R&R Please.
1. Author's Notes

_**The Journey Through Eternity VI: Secrets of De Faux Xiang**_

**Author's Notes**

Hello. I'm back.

I only write fan fiction of the Diablo Series currently, and I have a fan fiction series based on Diablo II titled **The Journey through Eternity**. If you checked my original profile, you'll notice that I skipped a few parts (actually most of them). Be warned: this story is filled with enormous spoilers and unfamiliar characters if you follow my fan fiction series. Most likely, though, you aren't.

The reason why I skipped the others is because I'm currently working on something that relates to this story line, and I want to make this its companion guide of some sort. In here lie secrets to my project, which will be figured out if you play the game when it is released, although it will indeed take some time.

I also wrote this ahead of time because the setting in this story isn't in Diablo II. The events in this story happened after Act V, and how the heroes dealt with each of their lives afterwards. Unfortunately for those who want them to go insane, they didn't go insane – they got each other to support one another through thick and thin, which enabled them to cope and had healthy lives. Of course, since this is just fan fiction, this won't be the case in Diablo III.

I also want you guys to give me some feedback. I want to know how my writing skills have improved, and also few tweaks here in there in terms of grammar (and sometimes spelling). I also want you to give me feedback on the story structure, and while I won't really change the story at all, it might help me in the future, and all in all help in honing my skills as a writer.

I will try my best to keep you up to speed without giving too much information about the other parts. It might keep you intrigued why they ended up here and there, and I leave it to you to read my other series when they come out (they're all new and improved) eventually. Thanks for the time reading this, and I hope you'll keep coming back for more.

The Author,

_Gothar Hrothgar_


	2. Reunited

**1**

**Reunited**

The past few months I stayed with Marie at her humble home, a nice cottage at the edge of the north's wintry touch. It always seem to be dazzled with springtime and sunshine; not really my kind of things.

It was quite pleasant, regardless. Sunshine and greenery aren't my type of things, but a part of me somehow wanted to stay. I have to admit the sights around the place are relaxing – one of many things I didn't leisurely received from the past year. The last year we were always walking, looking for something, sometimes run away. There was always danger lurking in every corner even if there aren't even any corners at all, like the desert. The sandy depths count as the dangerous 'corners' when beasts suddenly jump at you from it.

Gothar returned a few days ago, telling us he's done arranging things here and there. After the Worldstone was destroyed, hardly anyone goes to the Summit, which is now gone. It is now replaced by a huge crater, and it is still steaming with both worthy and horrible memories.

Some of Harrogath's refugees decided they would move to Bastion's Keep, and some decided to be wanderers. Gothar was there at the time of decision, so he could tell what he had to say to his people. A kingdom, hardly recovering from the previous king's death, is torn much more. What will be the fate of Gothar's people?

His people, though they barely knew him, knew he would be a great king if not for the tragic event that befell them. They know of his lineage – Gothar is the lost heir to the throne, a direct descendant of a Nephalem, and son to one of the Ancients. They understand the pain he is currently braving; he now lost his father forever in the destruction.

They said his kingdom will forever be with them, and they acknowledged him as a king. They promised to return when everything is well again.

Gothar was quite sad when he arrived, and Marie of course got to her job. Though she insisted me not to, I still left, telling her I need to get something done.

I felt bad from leaving Marie behind in haste, but I'm sure she'll understand.

Those two were the last I saw among the other six. I have an idea where the other four are, but I rather not think of it since I am not certain I will meet any of them in the future.

* * *

The quiet almost comforted me.

It's strange. I've been alone for most of my life, but now I feel like I need to be with someone. I don't say that though. I'm definitely not that kind of person.

The past year changed me. I am now sure of it. Unlike before, I feel much lighter – unburdened.

It started snowing.

My surroundings are barren and cold. There was a river here once, but it's long gone. I never even had a chance to see it in my life. I wonder what happened.

Welcome to the Dreadlands. It's almost as dead as they say unless you count the critters that rarely show up. The place is scarred; many battles occurred in this particular region, and it clearly shows. Now the place is just empty. Seeing a person is even rare.

If you count the size of the Dreadlands, chances are very slim.

However, I know there are small towns dotted across the region, and they're usually of descendants of people living here before. Their ancestors are the people who lived in glorious kingdoms that existed here once, but are now long extinct. They usually live around the ruins of their kingdom. I don't know why they didn't even summon the courage to resurrect their former settlement, but instead formed a smaller one.

There is one town near De Faux Xiang, for instance. Near the small town lie the remains of the main hall of the fortress. The whole place used to be a large port-city, taking care of Northern sea trades. According to a friend of mine, Zhekari, the homes of the people were burnt to the ground, and the stone walls were crushed. Some vanishing spells were even thrown. The result is an almost flawless no man's land, taken back by nature. The lake nearby also helped. Now it is dry, and most of its water became a swamp downstream.

Nice walk through history, Nivae. And you even dislike history.

The barren lands aren't filled with snow. The land around the lake is somehow protected from snow, and it's like snow just melts when it touches the land. It is not hot, however. The barren lands seem much more fertile than the rest of the Dreadlands. The grass usually dies off or freeze, but here grows patches of long brown grass. It's long enough to conceal me. It's a perfect training spot for stealth.

So many questions I need to ask Dhoug. He's the only smart guy that answers it in a very dumbed-down way. Not enough to bring you down though.

My travelling to De Faux Xiang is almost at an end. I just need to pass through a cave and a forest, and I can just jump across the stream to get to town.

"Nivae!"

My mind is so at peace that it even reminisce some of my memories. Right now, I am hearing Dhougleesh calling out my name – like during that time at the Den of Evil at Khanduras down south.

"Nivae wait for us!"

Ah, good memories. I can only smile. It sounds too real.

"Nivae, can't you stop walking! The cold air is stinging my face!"

What?

I turned around and see if there is a Dhougleesh screaming my name. Was it real? Or was it just my head reminiscing?

"She stopped Dhoug," a far lower voice said.

That sounded like Felix. He's here too?

Yeah, I'm sure they're here. But why?

"Good. Now come along," Dhougleesh said. "Hey Nivae!"

I see a skinny man waving at me far off the trail. Following him is a red-haired guy. Felix. Long time no see.

I walked to meet up with them. When the three of us were together, we stopped and sat by the side of the road.

"Ugh, too much walking!" Dhougleesh complained right after he fell down on to the ground to sit.

"We walked the whole time the last year," I commented.

"Not carrying this!"

He showed me his personal stash, a big chest filled with stuff he decided to keep on our travels. Each of us had one, all put back in our rooms or tents at the town we stopped by that time. We usually carry them in caravans or ships when we move around (and Cain had to ask Halbu to carry each of them over the portal Tyrael opened for him when we got to the Pandemonium Fortress), so I guess Dhougleesh have a right to complain about it now he's on his own.

"Do you have to bring your stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am going to _this_ Temple near _this_ town to further my studies in Necromancy," he said in haste. "Do you know where _this_ town is?"

"Yes, it's right across the river up ahead." I told him.

"Oh, okay. Wait. Why are you here?" he asked me. He doesn't know why. Felix does though.

"De Faux Xiang," I answered.

"It's a small temporary base of operations of the Viz-Jaq'taar here in the Dreadlands," Felix explained, fixing his seat of long brown grass. "It was built there to watch your Necromancer friends."

Dhougleesh's eyes widened as he faced me. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't. You're Natalya's friend too; she won't command us to kill you." I said.

Dhougleesh breathed out in relief.

"…unless you do something bad," I continued.

"Of course I won't! Me am good necromancer!"

"Alright. Be careful though," I said.

Felix smiled. He looked at me as if I was very distant, then I realized he is remembering something.

Before we started our journey, I saw Warriv and Felix camping out in the wilderness. I knew Felix was a Druid back then, and because of that we suspected he was the cause of the sudden Blizzard. Our superior back then, who wasn't Natalya, told me to track him down, and see if he's harmful.

I decided to try to capture him but it happened the other way around. He froze me with his Arctic Blast, and my previous plan of interrogating him was done to me instead.

I and Fel settled it the next morning with a duel to see who is stronger. We discussed it in secret so Warriv wouldn't know about it. In the end, I won, but it didn't end without him hurting me too much.

Hey, I'm a mage slayer. What do you expect?

Fel and Warriv needed a place to stay after that, so I led them to De Faux Xiang. It was also there when Warriv asked me to join the cause - the cause being the campaign of defeating Diablo and his brothers. I really wanted to get out of the cold town and explore the world more, and that was the opportunity I waited for.

Ah, good memories.

I have to stop saying that.

Now I find myself walking back to that place, a place I wanted to get out of. It was there where I found my family. I only wanted to get out because I stayed there for a very long time now, but I didn't plan to completely abandon it.

Enough sensitive talk. Or thoughts.

I saw Fel smile a bit, but he didn't look at me. I mutely thanked him for it. Dhougleesh was starting to look at both of us in observation, maybe thinking we're fools. Awkward.

"I know what you're thinking," he said with a big grin, nodding his head while looking at us each in turn. That annoyed me, but that's just him.

After some sighing (realizing our legs hurt so badly), Dhoug and Fel packed up their stuff while I just picked myself up. Dhoug wanted me to join them and I agreed.

"I got to stop by near the town Dhougleesh was talking about," Felix said. "I have to ask directions from someone in there."

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh Fel has some training to do, too. Like me," Dhougleesh explained. "While I hone my skills, he had to meet up with someone to help him hone his skills."

"Where is this thing anyway? Give me a description. Maybe I can help," I volunteered.

"Nah, I don't think you know where it is Nivae," Felix said, but not in a way that's insulting. "I have to meet up with someone in this town and he rarely goes there as well."

Hmm. Someone new. We always keep track of mages here, but this one I have no idea. The only druid I know around here is him, and he wasn't here for a year.

"Yeah, you're right."

We came across a bridge a few minutes later. I told Felix and Dhoug this is the way to the town Felix was talking about, and also the town I pointed to Dhougleesh.

"Really? Are you sure it's the same town?" Dhougleesh asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's only one town around here that's not De Faux Xiang."

"What about you? Is De Faux Xiang nearby?"

"Yes. Quite close actually."

Dhougleesh turned to Felix. His eyebrows were raised.

He held out his hand for a shake. "Farewell brother. I hope your journey is fruitful."

Felix gave a small laugh, amused. Still, he gave him his hand and shook it.

"Ooookay. See you later," he said, and gave a small salute.

Dhougleesh returned the gesture.

As soon as Felix turned his back and go his way, Dhougleesh faced me. I looked at him and raised my shoulders. "I thought you're going the same way."

"Well…"

"You don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that," he said. He picked up his stash and carried it. "No, I'm quite sure it's not that. Definitely."

"Quit stalling."

"I'm not! How should I say this? Uh…"

I waited.

"I wanna see De Faux Xiang first," he said after a short while. "How's that?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. We started walking again.

Strangely, Dhougleesh didn't talk the next few minutes. I don't know what's on his mind. I have a lot, and the thoughts are bothering me right now.

I wanted to burst out, but I decided not to. I'm not mad, just thinking that he is on to me. For something humiliating. He always does that.

"Heheh… Heheheh…" he started laughing to himself.

I looked at him with a frown. I see how it is. And it is working…

…_Perfectly_.

"DHOUGLEESH!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dhougleesh started laughing so loud and uncontrollably. It's like he's expecting this to happen. I just couldn't resist his lures. Why Dhougleesh? WHY?

His laugh went on for a minute or two, humiliating me more and more as time passed by. He stopped eventually.

"Did you really think I thought that Nivae?" he asked, wiping a tear off his eye.

I can only stare at him. Did he not think what I thought? Is he thinking of something different?

"Felix told me all about what you did here – the fight, the freezing and all… What were you thinking?"

I opened my mouth, but the words did not come out. Mixed feelings of shock and humiliation revolved me.

"That was a rhetorical question by the way," he continued. "Geez, calm down, Nivae."

"I - uh…" I stammered.

"Sorry, I just can't resist. I noticed your face when you and Fel had a quiet moment," he explained. "I just can't help but bring you down with your thoughts."

I slapped my face with both hands to wake myself up. I breathed in and out. I calmed down and smiled.

"You are such an idiot Dhougleesh," I told him.

"That's what I do," he happily assured.

"So what are your real reasons?" I asked.

"Real reasons what?"

"The reason why you want to come with me," I answered. "Is it just to pull a prank on me?"

"That was not a prank," he said. "That was playing with human nature – psychology."

What did he say? "Back on topic, Dhoug. Why are you with me?"

"Well, the joke was part of the reasons," he said. "And I was truthful when I said I want to see De Faux Xiang."

"Oh. Then why did you hesitate when I asked you the first time?"

"I was just thinking of how to frustrate you," he said. "There are plenty of ways. And thinking takes a lot of memory."

Hmm… I guess we're fine then.

"So which way is it, madam?"

"Don't call me madam."

"Ok, Miss Braze."

"Don't call me that."

And we went on and on and on…


End file.
